


You are here

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You expected many things from your twin sister’s wedding. Meeting your soulmate wasn’t actually one of them.





	You are here

There’s something about being a twin that fewer people realise. It’s not the fact you have to share a birthday, or that you need to correct everyone that confuses you with the other, or the complicity, or anything like that.

No.

It was something you named as ‘the second twin effect’.  _You_ were the second twin.

Y/T/N was born before you and held before you. She had better grades, better hair and better luck with boys. In addition, of course, she was the first one to meet her soulmate and marry him.

So there you were now, wearing a dress you didn’t know the colour yet, holding her bouquet, and divided between being extremely happy for her, and sad that you would be lonely for now long. It’s not that your sister planned to abandon you, but you were always taught that soulmates could only be away from each other for so long.

“Are you sure I look good?” She turned around, nervous.

The dress hugged Y/T/N’s curves naturally and had a thin layer of lace and pearls. The bouquet, which you had just given her, was composed of roses. You wish you could see those roses’ colour.

“You look like a princess.” You smiled.

Your sister smiled, reaching out and holding your hand.

“Thank you for doing this for.” She said, her eyes sparkling. “I wouldn’t be able to have a wedding half as beautiful if it wasn’t for you.”

You smiled.

You were the one responsible for Y/T/N’s wedding as the maid of honour, and you’ve made your sister’s wedding the closest possible thing to perfect.

“Come on.” You whispered. “Let’s get you to that aisle.”

She smiled and you two walked to the outside silently. The music started playing and, you two – together – stepped on the yellow brick way you’ve left ready for her.  _You_  were the one walking her to the island. It couldn’t be any different.

The band started playing, and you stared at the man standing in a military suit in front of you for a moment.

Steve Rogers. Captain America.

Who would guess she was that lucky?

Once you touch your soulmate, the world explodes in colours. Your sister was so overwhelmed by how everything looked different with just the touch of the man’s hand. You, on the other hand - no pun intended -, lived in a black and white world.

“Take care of her.” You said, looking at Steve’s clear eyes when you stopped by his side. “Or I’ll hunt you down and kill you.”

Steve chuckled, just like the man by his side, and you finally gave him a look. The best man. You hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting just yet.

He was gorgeous. Clear eyes, dark hair pulled back, a sexy stubble and had a boyish smile. His figure was as large and strong as Steve’s, and he wore a glove on his left hand.

You stepped beside your sister, trying not to look too much at the unknown man. You would be introduced to him at the right time.

However, you barely saw the ceremony. Your eyes were glued to the man’s eyes, and he barely blinked while staring at you. It was like he was a magnet, attracting your gaze the whole time. You could feel your cheeks reddening every time he caught  _you_ looking, but he couldn’t complain, he was doing that too.

At the end of the ceremony, your mind ran back to the party and you assumed your role again, taking care of every single detail of the party.

“Y/N?” Your sister called you before you could move from close to her.

“Yes?” You raised your head from the list of things you still had to do. “Bubblegum, I need to make sure things are…”

“I need to introduce you to someone.” She interrupted you. You frowned.

“Right now?” You frowned.

She rolled her eyes, so similar to yours but yet so different.

“Right now.” She pulled you, taking your phone from your hand.

“Hey!”

“My bridesmaids can take care of this list.” She said, sharing the archive and writing a message before locking your phone. “Now, you come with me.”

You tried to protest or at least move your arm from her strong grip but it didn’t work. Before you could say her name twice, you were in the middle of the dance floor with Steve and his best man standing by your side.

“Hey, Steve. Can you try and control your wife for a moment?” You teased them.

“Sorry, Y/N. You know her longer than I do and we both know she’s really stubborn.”

You shook your head and stared at him as the man by his side cleared his throat.

“This is Bucky.” He introduced him to you. “Bucky, this is Y/N.”

You nodded politely at him.

“Nice to meet you, Bucky.” You said and looked at your brother-in-law. “Can I go back to make your wedding at least decent now? Cause I’m pretty sure Uncle John is trying to stick his fat finger on the cake without us noticing right now.”

Bucky chuckled inside his throat, surprised and amused by your words.

“Nope.” You sister said by your side. “The maid of honour and the best man always dance.”

You looked at her with your eyes wide.

“I don’t dance and we both know that.”

Too late. The song started playing before you could protest and the newlywed couple was already holding hands and dancing in front of you.

“Sorry about that.” Bucky said shyly. “You can go back to your schedule if you want to.”

You sighed.

“Well, I’m already here, uh?” You chuckled, humourless, and he reached out with his right hand to you.

When you held his hand, it was as if something inside you exploded.

Your vision was filled with things you’ve never seen before. His eyes didn’t look just grey anymore and his mouth was as agape as yours.

The whole world stopped, your sister and Steve  _weren’t even there_ anymore. Bucky was everything you could see and everything you  _wanted_  to see and touch. Inside your chest, something vibrated, and you honestly felt like you were  _home_  and  _complete._

Then, it hit you.

He was your soulmate.

You stared at each other with shocked looks for the longest minute of all. Your mind was running like a train, and his seemed to be too.

Before you could even stop yourself, you moved your hand away from his and threw your arms around his broad figure in a hug you would  _never_ give to someone you just met. However, this was Bucky, and he felt as familiar to you as your own twin sister did. Maybe even more.

Bucky’s strong arms wrapped around your waist in a tight grip and he lifted you until you were comfortable circling his neck. He smelt so fresh and comforting.

“Soulmate.” You whispered.

“I thought I would never meet you.” He whispered sounding  _broke_. “I lost hope… I…”

You wondered what had happened to him. You wanted to know all of his story, and everything about him. Every second of his life was important, but not right now. Right now, you just squeezed him tighter, because you knew he needed that. Something inside you said Bucky had suffered too much, and you were not brought to his life in that moment for a random reason.

“But you are here.” He said, shocked and happy. “You’re really here.”

“I’m here.” You said, finally. “I’m right here.”


End file.
